


Descendiente

by superLemonPie



Series: Fictober 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Parental Krolia (Voltron)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superLemonPie/pseuds/superLemonPie
Summary: Día 3 del Fictober 2018En el que Krolia se despide de su amado.





	Descendiente

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y el cielo era pintado por tonos anaranjados y lilas. El aire estaba cálido y sin brisa alguna, era comienzos de verano después de todo. Krolia estaba de pie frente a la tumba de una de las personas que más había amado en su vida, esa lápida de piedra, tan poco agraciada, sin brillo ni vida. Era triste ver que así había acabado, era triste saber que había acabado tan pronto.

Aún podía recordar tantas cosas, como si todo eso hubiese ocurrido ayer. Se arrodilló frente a la lápida y leyó el nombre, con una sonrisa en sus labios, acariciando las letras grabadas en piedra. Bajó la mirada y tocó la tierra de la tumba, se sentía más cerca al acariciar ese polvo. Así que por eso los humanos no solían cremar a los suyos. No le puedes hablar a las cenizas que lanzas al aire, porque nunca podrás saber a dónde han caído, pero al tener a alguien haciéndose uno con la tierra que le dio la vida, en un lugar específico, siempre que quieras podrás ir con ellos y hablarles.

–He perdido conciencia del tiempo que ha pasado –dijo con la mirada triste, pero sin borrar su sonrisa–, pero aún puedo recordarte a la perfección, y sé que jamás te olvidaré.

Una brisa de viento sopló, agitando las hojas de un árbol cercano, y Krolia pensó que jamás había estado en un planeta más bello que la Tierra. Fue como un susurro, casi que ni se notaba, pero ella lo percibía. Él estaba ahí. La escuchaba.

–Y Keith… –continuó al saber que estaba siendo escuchada–, nunca me he sentido más orgullosa de un humano. Si vieras toda su habilidad. Es un líder, tiene amigos, y ha luchado con todas sus fuerzas para proteger su hogar, nuestro hogar, y el hogar de todos en este universo. Tiene un corazón tan grande, y eso te lo agradezco a ti. Si tan sólo pudieras ver cuánto ha crecido. Jamás pensé que ese pequeño bebé, que apretaba mi mano con tanta fuerza, algún día la soltaría para convertiste en lo que hoy es.

Cerró sus ojos y suspiró, alzando su cabeza, recibiendo la brisa del verano en su rostro, despidiendo al sol con una sonrisa, y de su amado con un beso en la fría piedra con su nombre.

–Algún día iré y te contaré en persona lo maravilloso que es nuestro hijo. Pero por ahora debo acompañarlo y estar para él en compensación de todos estos años que no estuve. Gracias por darme la mayor alegría en mi vida.


End file.
